Next Contestant
by sweetdeviant31
Summary: Sheamus' girlfriend, Rose, works as a waitress at a bar dealing with perverted customers so Sheamus appoints himself as her own personal bouncer. Inspired by Nickleback's Next Contestant. Set before Sheamus turned heel.


**This is my first songfic and WWE fic**

 **SheamusxOC**

 **Based on Nickelback's song-Next Contestant**

* * *

The fiery haired Irishman glared menacingly at the crowd that were gawking at his woman, from a corner of the bar she was working at.

Of all places to be a waitress why a bar?  
Hell why a waitress of all things?  
What happened to her job at that bookstore she loved so much?

Thoughts raced through Sheamus' mind. Surely she didn't need a second job, hell she didn't even need a job really. He was able to provide for both of them.

His girlfriend, Rose, surprised him with the news of her getting a new job after he recently returned home. Even though she didn't need one it was important to her independence and he respected that. She wasn't annoyingly dependent on him like his past girlfriends, and she was actually trying to do something with her life. She didn't even ask him for money. Even if it's a couple of dollars she won't ask! As much as he respected her independence he could be equally annoyed with it.

Sheamus loved Rose enough to add 'til death do us part' at the end of it, so when he felt or knew she could be in danger he was going to be there to protect her.  
Brother! Is that her uniform? Those waitresses on that vampire show wear more clothes than that.

Grumbling curses in Gaelic as he stomped over to a fat bald guy trying to get Rose to sit and drink with his buddies. Baldy kept a tight grip on her arm as she tried to pull away and as he stood up Sheamus gripped on the fat guys shoulder and in a freaky calm voice said "Hey fella Ah know that ain't your hand on me woman." The fat man didn't look scared though. The booze must've clouded his judgment. Because anyone who got a good look at Sheamus in his white tank top, tight blue jeans and combat boots, that all fit like a second skin (Making him look like an Irish version of Wolverine.) would run in terror. But it wasn't his appearance that finally sobered the guys common sense, no, it was the lethal look in his eyes that promised a trip to the hospital or even the morgue. Especially when his face sneered and saying in a tone that matched "Oh yeah, fella Ah dare ye to do it again. Ah guarantee yer not going to be able to walk out of here." The guy shook as he let go of Rose's arm but instead of doing the smart thing and sitting back down with his buddies he tried to take a swing at the Irishman. Yep this guy was a dead idjit. Sheamus picked him up without a sweat, flipped him over and performed the High Cross with a loud thump. Sheamus turned to the guy's buddies sitting at the table and growled "Get em out of here." After he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist guiding her away from the slobs as they shakily obeyed and stumbled out of the bar.

Rose wrapped her arms around Sheamus' torso, burying her face in his chest she let out a sigh. "Thank you." He smiled and wrapped his well built arms around her slim figure "That's what Ah'm here for." He told her planting a soft kiss on top of her head, trailing down until it reached her soft lips.

"Hey!" The bartender called at the couple "I didn't know that last song had a sonic boom in it." They chuckled "Some unfortunate bastard got a taste of me High Cross." The bartender just shook his head and laughed "Hey as long as you don't kill them it's fine with me." The man admired Sheamus for being the type most would want their daughter to marry. Even if he handled things a little more extreme than others. He always meant well.

"Rose you got customers." She nodded. Reluctantly letting go of Sheamus she took a tray of drinks to a table that consisted of three women. Sheamus made a mistake by thinking nothing could go wrong. Moments later one of the women reached out and groped Rose's ass. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Sheamus yelled as he slammed his glass down, shattering it, and stomped over to the table. He smacked the woman's hand away from Rose's ass and snarled "Oh yeah, Ah dare ye to do that again and yer out of here!" The woman just cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look. When she attempted to grope Rose again Sheamus grabbed her arm, jerked her up, twisted her arm behind her back, ignoring her cries of pain, gripped the shoulder of her opposite arm and dragged her out back. Rose looked on in awe of her boyfriend carrying out another perverted customer. When he returned a few seconds later Sheamus wrapped his arms around Rose and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He looked at the two remaining women at the table "Yeh two may want to check on yer friend. She's... Well feelin' a wee bit down in the dumps." They nervously nodded, got up and ran out back.

Rose looked up at him "Ah know it's old fashioned but Ah can't really hit a woman. So Ah kinda improvised." She smiled and locked her lips with his. Sheamus deepened the kiss and hoped that would tell any customers with any stupid ideas about making a pass at his woman was going to get a trip to the emergency room or worse. He laced his pale fingers through her black hair while his other hand went to her red tube top and began to ghost down to the hem of her black mini shorts. Rose smiled and smacked his hand away. After Rose broke off the kiss she gave him a playful grin, shook her finger at him and told him to behave himself. Sheamus just smiled and gave her an innocent shrug.

Sheamus let out a sigh as he watched her get back to work. After paying and apologizing for the glass he shattered earlier he asked the bartender for a pint and took a seat at the bar and downed his drink in a few fluid gulps. He turned to see Rose taking a few male patrons orders when one of the customers gave a sleazy smile and grabbed her wrist. Rose tried pulling away but he was much stronger than her. Before the scum bag could manage to get her to sit with him something came up behind him and clamped down hard on his shoulder, making him yelp in pain. Sheamus was standing behind him, clutching mercilessly on his shoulder. "Touch her again," he snarled "and ye'll be crawling to the emergency room." Sheamus clutched his shoulder harder and heard a crack. The guy was screaming for mercy and said he would leave if he let him go. With a sneer Sheamus shoved the creep to the floor. "Get outta here!" he snarled and the creepo managed to get to his feet and run out.

Rose was shaking after her ordeal and wondered why she settled on a job as a bar waitress. She counted her blessings that Sheamus was there. Speaking of the Celtic Warrior he came up and once again wrapped his arms around her reassuring she was safe. "Yer shift is almost over. Go home after this?" She nodded and embraced him one more time before letting go to finish her shift.

When they got home Rose plopped on the couch and Sheamus sat at the end and began to massage her feet. "I thought my job was rough." he said as he rubbed his thumb down her soles "How many perverts do you usually have to deal with on a daily basis?" Rose just shrugged "It's random but the most I counted was five." Sheamus had a look of worry. "Darlin', I love you. So you know I have your best interest at heart when I ask; please quit this risky job?" Rose was surprised "But I need a job." "No yeh don't. I provide enough for both of us." "But it's not fair making you be the only one to make money when I'm capable of working." Sheamus took a deep breath then got an idea "If you really want a job how about being my assistant?" Rose pondered for a minute "Think about it. We would be able to spend more time together and travel." she then smiled "Okay when can I start?" Sheamus smiled "After you quit the bar job."


End file.
